


A Contrast In Lovers

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Womenverse Round 9 20in20 [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marin compares Kali and Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Contrast In Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometimes before "Alpha Pact." No spoilers. Written for prompt 19 'Author's Choice' for the round 9 20in20 challenge at Womenverse on LJ.

Kali ran her claws down Marin’s back, causing the other woman to cry out. Kali smiled; satisfied that she had caused sufficient pain.

“So different from Laura” Marin thought. Laura had been gentle; had always been careful not to hurt Marin with her werewolf abilities.

Kali rubbed herself against Marin’s thigh at a furious pace, racing towards her orgasm. Laura had preferred a slower speed, trying to make their pleasure last as long as possible.

When it was over, Kali left immediately without saying goodbye. Laura liked cuddling, liked being together as long as possible.

Marin cried for Laura afterwards.


End file.
